


Deja Vu

by hyunicorn



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunicorn/pseuds/hyunicorn
Summary: “As long as I can breathe, I can't let go of you again.” —Dreamcatcher, Deja Vu (song)
Relationships: Granger/Silvanna (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. Of Fears and Love

“Granger, what do you fear the most?”

The question sent chills to my spine more than the winter breeze. The night is dark without stars in it, and the air is howling like wolves calling out to the moon. Nevertheless, it never stopped the question from ringing in my ears. It might be an easy one for some, but not for me. Contradicting what people thought of me, I still have fears—both tolerable and heavy. Being one of the best marksmen in the Moniyan Empire is not a special pass for things that scare the wit out of you and such.

I will never be as fearless as what everyone had thought, and maybe...

Maybe it is the reason why I chose to give my heart to the person who is waiting for my answer.

For she never saw me as what others did.

She still saw me as a human.

“Granger?” she asked again, tilting her head.

“What do I fear the most? Hmm... I used to think that nothing scares me already...” I told her, cackling shortly just to show my disbelief towards myself.

“But you do have it, right?”

I smiled.

I never feared anything and anyone else back then, but inspite of it, the feeling of completeness never hit me, not even once. Then she came and made me feel human again. She came and made me believe in love. She came and have became my greatest fear.

“It is you.”

“M-Me?”

“Yes. What I fear the most is to lose you.”

There is a hint of shock on her face which later on replaced by a soft smile. The one she always give me whenever she's flustered.

Oh, Lord of Light... I really love her.

“Granger, what makes you think that you will lose me?” she asked, voice sweet as honey and smile soft as silk.

“I don't know. I should not be fearing the unknown, but...”

“It's alright, Granger. I understand...”

I could not help myself but to be blinded by her smile and got lost in her eyes. She is so beautiful—have anything, and I wonder, what did I do to deserve her?

I am nothing but a lowly demon hunter, an orphan. Someone of not importance—mere commoner. Nonetheless, she still love me and never did she saw me as nothing.

“You are my everything...” she told me, her hands went to my cheeks. “If you ask me what am I afraid of, it is to never remember that I love you at all.”

This time, the smile on her face was painted by a bit of sadness. I felt her left hand caressed my face, the soft skin brushing with mine creating small heat, perfect for the cold weather. She looked into my eyes, as if searching for my soul—searching for something, maybe a little bit comfort. Maybe a little bit of solace.

“Granger, if I ever lost my memories... How will you make me remember it?”

My mouth suddenly went dry, and my hands...

They are trembling.

I found it hard to answer her question. For I will never be ready with anything bad that may happen to her.

“I... I don't know.” the answer came out of my mouth as if I ate something nasty.

Just the mere thought of it already drove me crazy.

I do not want to lose anymore people dear to me.

Especially her.

“I don't know...”

“Granger...” she called me, holding my hands and bringing me back to my senses. “I'm sorry for asking, love—”

“I probably won't know what to do, but this is one thing that I am sure of. You will never be the person that I'll let go. I will never give you up.” I cut her off and held her hands to my lips.

I was never a man of promise, but for her, I will be the better version of myself.

“And if your mind lost it all, remember to find me in your heart, Silvanna.”


	2. The Vagrant Poet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Granger, the Vagrant Poet, found his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda rush update. I'm just afraid I might lose the idea in my head. Thank you for the kudos and comments you left here. My heart went doki doki~ <3
> 
> Enjoy reading!

The bell chimed as I step inside the pastry shop and the aroma of the freshly-baked breads and sweets hit my nose instantly. Along with it, is the strong smell of coffee being brewed. What a perfect combination for this cold season.

Just like Silvanna and I.

I mentally chuckled at my thought and dusted off the remaining snow on my shoulder before heading towards the counter. A man on his sixty's approached me with a smile, holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies.

“Good morning, Sir Granger. How can I help you?” he asked.

“Good morning, Mister.” I greeted back, looking at various cake flavors in the stand. “May I ask, what is your best seller among these?”

“If I guess it right, it is for someone special... Right, Sir Granger?” he asked and smiled at me.

I was caught off guard by the question, making me blush. Thankfully, the collar of my suit covered my flustered cheeks. I can't help but to nod with a small smile—can't trust my mouth to answer.

I guess, it was a side effect of being in love.

“This will be perfect, Sir! Our strawberry cheesecake is the best pick of our customers and say it brought them some good luck with their relationships!” the baker said, placing the cake on the counter.

A smile plastered on my face knowing that Silvanna will like it. She's a cheesecake monster afterall.

“I'll take it, please put it in a very beautiful box.”

After purchasing the cake, I went to the nearest flower shop albeit I knew nothing about the symbols.

“Argh, I don't even know the names of these flowers... What should I pick—”

“Carnations!” a voice cut his monologue off.

“Natalia! What are you doing here?”

“The question is... What are you doing here? Why do you have a cake box with you?”

“Can you stop bombarding me with questions?” I said with a scoff. “Also, it is none of your business.”

“Oh, are you seeing someone, Granger?”

“What?!”

“Princess Silvanna seems to expect you this morning...” Natalia suddenly told me with a sly smile on her face. “Her Highness doesn't seem to be in good mood after knowing you went out.”

“Is she sulking?”

“Oh yes, she is! So pray tell, Granger... Are you out here to see someone instead of attending some agenda with Her Highness?”

I sighed deeply and faced her.

She might be Silvanna's best friend, but it seemed to me that my beloved also kept our relationship secret to her.

“Listen, Natalia. I don't know how to start this, but Silvanna—”

“And you dare call the Princess by her name?!”

“Calm down, Nat! Silvanna and I are in a relationship! There, I said it!” I whispered to her.

Shock was written all over her face, as if she was having difficulties absorbing the information.

I couldn't blame her, it is very unlikely for the Princess to fall in love with some lowly demon hunter like me...

See, I do not have anything with me. I am just a vagrant poet who happened to be recruited as the Empire's marksman by my best friend, Alucard.

I have no gold to buy her pretty things and jewelries. No established name that will go along with nobles. No beautiful castle to take her home.

I have nothing, yet I still want to make her my queen.

It is her and my love that I claim to be mine.

“So it's you...” Natalia blurted out. “It is you, Granger, who Princess Silvanna is talking about. How come she didn't tell me?”

“I honestly don't know. It is just the King and the squad who are aware of our relationship.”

“For how long?”

“A year. In fact, today is our anniversary.” I answered, with a small smile on my lips.

“And Alutard allowed you two? I mean, he is protective of Her Highness as if they are siblings.”

“Remember, Alutard—Alucard is my best friend.”

“It all make sense to me now. So, you're planning to surprise her?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I'm going to help you choose among these flowers, but promise me... Granger, promise me to love her with all of your heart.”

“Even without any promises, I will love Her Highness with no conditions, no paybacks, no selfishness.” I answered and she just smiled at me.

“Alright, like I said pick some carnations. Red means love and admiration, while white symbolized pure love and innocence.” she told me, handing me the flowers. “Also, put some Amaryllis.”

“What does this flower mean?”

“It means worth beyond beauty. Since I see in your eyes that your love for Her Highness isn't just an admiration for her looks.”

Worth beyond beauty...

To tell you the truth, I was amazed by Silvanna's beauty the first time I saw her. Never have I seen someone as beautiful as her—a goddess.

She is a goddess.

But what made me fall for her is her personality.

She is too determined for a lady. Too independent. Too brave.

Smart enough to be the next ruler of Moniyan Empire.

Strong enough to be swept off of her feet.

Too good to be mine.

But praise the Lord of Light, I was chosen to be hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there any ship name for them? Is it really Gravanna? Let me know, hihi. Btw, I hope Moonton will make them a canon couple—else, I'm gonna make them canon in my writing world. UwU


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And maybe, cupid did not only hit the Princess and Vagrant Poet... But others too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains more dialogues. Just wanna make the characters talk because I miss how talkative my students are. Hehe. Sorry for the long wait. Here's the third chapter, enjoy!

I should not be nervous...

My hands must not be shivering and my legs should not turn into jellies. I should not be sweating and my breath must not choke me.

I mean, Silvanna is a very appreciative girl. She is the type of person who's likely throw fondness over everything.

Well, aside from the Abyss.

“Are you alright, buddy?”

“Natalia, do you think Silvanna will like these?”

“No.”

“What? Then why did you let me choose these—”

“Trust me, Granger. She won't like those, but love rather.” she cut me off and smiled. “She's not the type to ask for so much. You can be there for her, without anything but your love and she will still be fine and happy with it.”

“Thank you, Nat.”

“You know, for someone who truly loves you, you will always be enough. Never be less, never be too much.” she said with a smile.

“You speak as if you are in love with someone... Wait...” I blurted out and looked at her with wide eyes. “Does that mean, you have someone you like right now?”

I must be dreaming...

Did Natalia suddenly blush?

She suddenly looked down and a small smile crept up to her face. The blush on her face went from pink to red, as if she might squeal anytime. If I have some powers like Harith's, I will going to seal this as a memory and show it to Alucard. He'll probably laugh to death, I swear.

“You know that person very well.” she answered, hiding her red face with her hood.

“Is it, Alucard—”

“What?! No! I can't even stand being in a same room with Alutard for a minute!”

“Okay, calm down. Don't tell me, it's Harith?”

She groaned and rolled her eyes at me. Well, I can be really annoying sometimes.

Guess what? I'm not good at guessing games.

“Goodness, Granger! If I happen to like Harith, then Nana will probably kill me using Molina.”

Molina...

That evil chubby cat.

“Well, Nana looks like a muffin but Molina is not. Molina is a monster.” I said, praying to the Lord of Light not to cross paths with that fat kitty in the bush.

“Definitely! Also, Harith may be years older than us but Leonins are Leonins, they don't age—won't be teased by Alutard as someone who's into kids.”

“Right, he's not that young but let's not be into kids—”

“Who's someone into kids?” a voice cut me off.

“T-Tigreal!” Natalia blurted out and I can actually hear her panicking.

Wait... Does she like the Captain?

I observed her and as if she was avoiding the Captain's eyes.

Hmm... Gonna use it to blackmail her soon. Kidding.

“It was nothing, Captain. We are just talking about random stuff. What's up?” I answered, saving Nat from embarassing herself.

“Granger, the Princess is waiting for you. She seems sad.” he told me and then shifted his attention to Natalia. “Are you alright, Nat? You're face is kinda red.”

“I-I'm fine! Bye!” she blurted out and run towards the bush.

Invisible Natalia? Dangerous.

“I'll go now, Captain... Before the Princess become upset with me.”

“Alright, take care and enjoy your special day. Happy anniversary to you two! I will go after Natty—Natalia, I mean.”

“Thank you, Captain...”

I started to walk away and smiled. Natty, huh? Seems like my invisible buddy has a chance with the man of her dreams. Gotta support them, for sure.

Just like how Captain supported me with my feelings towards the Princess.

Anyway, have I already told you that I feel nervous?

Maybe.

But at the same time, excitement filled my chest. I am so happy—everything was just a dream before. Started as someone admiring the Princess from afar, and now, she's finally mine.

Mine to love. Mine to cherish. Mine to protect.

The days that I only fight for myself is gone.

Because...

“Every bullet of mine is my greatest gift to you.”

“Granger! You forgot to knock!”

“Nah, I did. You are just too absorbed looking at my bullets, Silvs.”

“What can I do? I'm fascinated with these...” she answered, breathing softly. “You keep showing me a different type of adoration, gifting me the bullets that killed the demons you hunted.”

“When I dedicated my life to the Empire, I vowed to serve you too. By the way, happy anniversary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I should add someone to become a second male lead of this fanfic, or not. Hehe. Oh, and I like to keep chapters hanging. Hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first take on writing a fanfic for MLBB, and the chapters might be short. More characters may join the story soon.
> 
> P.S. I really love this ship.


End file.
